revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sierra
Coverage Owen In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Owen appears on the yacht with the other veteran contestants. He is seen dancing at the stern next to Sierra and Cody, while Izzy hangs upside-down from the edge nearby. When the yacht passes right by the Dock of Shame, Owen is heard yelling "NO!" He then appears in his own, separate cameo much later in the episode, when he reveals that he jumped off the boat and swam to the island. He tried to ask Chris why the boat carrying he and his friends aren't stopping and was shocked to find out that they are not competing this season as they have outlived their usefulness. Chef then places a bomb on Owen’s face, causing him to run around in panic before it explodes and sends him flying off. Cody In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Cody appears with the other veteran contestants on the yacht in route to Camp Wawanakwa. He is seen at the stern being hugged tightly by the now recovered Sierra. Izzy In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Izzy appears on the yacht with the other veterans in route for Camp Wawanakwa. She is seen hanging upside-down over the edge of the yacht with one life preserver on her head and twirling another one in her hand while Noah watches her with a dull appearance. Izzy's brief cameo appearance is in Finders Creepers, dressed up in a spider costume, stalking the new contestants. Eventually, she catches eight of them, but Cameron becomes infuriated and attacks her out of self-defense, eventually destroying the costume and revealing her identity. Later, during the elimination ceremony, Chef was absent and it is revealed that she has kidnapped Chef and is repeatedly shooting him with small plungers from a bow, while dressed up as a Native Canadian. Noah In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Noah appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen staring at Izzy, who is hanging upside-down from the edge of the yacht with life preservers on her head and left hand, with a blank expression on his face. He then looks at the camera with the same expression. Sierra In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Sierra appears on the yacht along with the other veterans. She is seen at the stern of the yacht, holding Cody against her chest. She is still mostly bald (with only some hair grown back on the sides), and wears a red baseball cap to cover it up. Additionally, she is able to stand on two feet once again. Trivia *Owen is the first male contestant, and first contestant overall to cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Owen is the only veteran contestant to make a cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but never meet any of the newcomers. Gallery 20120625015910!Owenmakeacameo-1-.png|Owen talking to Chris in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. OwenTDRICameo1-1-.png|Owen freaks out when he finds out he and his friends won't be competing this season. OwenTDRICameo2-1-.png|Chef attaches a bomb to Owen's face... OwenTDRICameo3-1-.png|...which causes him to get blown away. Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total drama again with the island contestants